Les Enfants du Temps
by Carmilla Moriarty
Summary: Traduction. Gen.1&2. Sur le trajet de Londres à New York, un horrible crash d'avion se produit. Il n'y a que 15 survivants. Alors que le temps passe sur l'île et que la survie se fait de plus en plus difficile, ils commencent à réaliser que tout ça n'est pas juste une coïncidence. Est-il trop tard ?


**Les Enfants du Temps**

_Traduction de "**The Children of Time**" de **abc-mno**.  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne fais que traduire l'histoire écrite par abc-mno, basée sur la série Lost, avec les personnages de Skins. Les citations en début de chapitre proviennent de « iwrotethisforyou ». _

_Cela se passe quatre ans après la saison 2 de Skins, et donc deux ans après la saison 4._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**La ferme fantôme  
**

_**« Pour toi, il s'agissait juste de cueillir des fleurs. Pour eux, c'était un massacre. **_**» **(_IwroteThisForYou)_

_.  
_

- Sans transition, nous apprenons qu'un avion ayant décollé de l'aéroport d'Heatrow hier soir a mystérieusement disparu. Des recherches sont en cours pour déterminer où il est à l'heure actuelle. Nous allons joindre notre correspondant à Londres. John, que se passe-t-il ?

- Et bien, j'ai parlé au Directeur des Transports Aériens, et d'après les informations que nous avons pu recueillir, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de succès pour l'instant. L'avion a disparu de tous les systèmes de localisation et est désormais hors du réseau aérien. Apparemment, ils ne savent tout simplement pas ce qui s'est passé. Les recherches suivent leur cours et je peux vous assurer que tout le monde unit ses forces pour retrouver l'avion. C'est vraiment surprenant, une telle disparition ne s'était jamais produite auparavant. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, c'est espérer un retour sain et sauf des passagers. À vous, Helen.

Effy. Groupe 1. Jour 1.

Elle peut le voir à nouveau. Ses jambes dégingandées qui chancèlent un peu vers elle, un sourire malin se dessinant sur ses lèvres pincées. Il est tellement beau. La sensation de vide disparaît complètement et un sourire commence à naître sur son propre visage. Cela semble si facile, si bon de pouvoir sourire sans que cela lui fasse mal aux tripes. Sans regret ou rancoeur immédiats.

- Tu es là, chuchote-t-elle, levant les yeux pour croiser son regard. Tu es vraiment là.

- J'ai toujours été là, Effy, répond-il en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et en commençant à la caresser.

Un léger soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que son corps se détend de soulagement. Il est là. Il est là, et elle va bien. Tout ira bien.

- On peut rester comme ça ? demande-t-elle en acquiesçant à sa propre question. On peut rester ensemble maintenant ? Je vais pas me réveiller ?

Freddie émet un rire silencieux. Elle ne sent que le souffle sur sa joue.

- Effy, vous allez tous finir par vous réveiller.

Le sourire de la brune s'évanouit en un instant.

- Qui ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qui va se réveiller ? J'veux pas me réveiller.

L'expression du visage de Freddie devient soudain triste et son sourire disparaît.

- Nous serons bientôt ensemble. Mais pour le moment tu es la seule qui les connaît tous. Tu es la connection.

Effy secoue la tête. Elle ne veut pas revenir à la réalité. Elle veut rester là avec Freddie. Elle en a besoin.

- J'comprends pas, murmure-t-elle.

Tout ceci va bientôt disparaître: elle en a déjà fait l'expérience.

- Attends ! J'veux pas retourner là-bas, dit-elle avec urgence. J'ai pas de connection.

La main de Freddie retombe, comme toujours.

- Ne t'en va pas !

- Nous serons bientôt ensemble, Effy.

Naomi. Groupe 1. Jour 1.

Rouge. Tout ce qu'elle peut voir, c'est cette putain de couleur, encore. Un rouge brillant qui l'entoure, qui explose derrière ses paupières et l'envahit. Ça brûle. Elle suffoque, tousse et crache. L'air lui manque et tout ce qu'elle peut respirer est rouge. Épais, gluant et lourd dans ses poumons. Elle le laisse s'emparer de son corps, contrôler son faible battement de coeur. C'est en train de la tuer à petit feu, mais elle l'accueille volontiers.

Naomi avait appris il y a longtemps les effets du rouge.

- Oh, wahou. C'est genre, vachement rouge.

Naomi tressaille. Ses poumons cherchent de l'oxygène, quelque chose d'autre que le brouillard rouge et brûlant. Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux et commence à balayer du regard ce qui lui fait face. Son corps reste mou contre la douce surface qui épouse ses formes.

- Wahou ! Elle est réveillée.

La voix haut-perchée retentit à nouveau. S'était-elle endormie ? Naomi, allongée sur le dos, ne voit que les nuages qui flottent lentement jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision.

- Eff, celle-ci est réveillée, crie la voix.

Naomi entend du mouvement près d'elle et soudain, elle sent un souffle chaud contre le lobe de son oreille. Une mèche de cheveux lui chatouille la joue et la voix excitée reprend.

- Moi aussi, j'aime bien regarder les nuages, chuchote la fille.

Mais Naomi n'a pas choisi de regarder les nuages, c'est juste qu'elle ne peut pas bouger cette fichue tête trop lourde.

- C'est juste, wahou... Trop beau.

Naomi ouvre la bouche, elle aimerait dire à cette fille bizarre qu'elle ne veut pas regarder le soleil jaune, les nuages blancs et tout le bleu qu'il y a entre les deux. Elle ne veut pas rester étendue là, consumée par le besoin de s'enfuir loin de ce manque d'explications. Elle ne veut plus être là.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire tout ce qui envahit ses pensées, mais elle ne parvient qu'à émettre un gémissement rauque. Elle est elle-même choquée par cette soudaine expression de sentiments. Naomi n'est pas du genre à chialer. Les émotions, c'est pas son truc. Ça l'était avant, mais c'était depuis longtemps oublié. Alors elle cligne des yeux rapidement, pour chasser les larmes.

- Naomi.

Une voix familière. Elle la reconnaît, mais ne peut pas la replacer. Cela remonte à si loin, si loin qu'elle n'a foutrement pas envie d'y penser.

- Hé, Naomi, tu m'entends ?

Naomi ferme les yeux. Elle doit être en train de rêver. Peut-être que si elle ferme ses yeux suffisamment fort, elle va juste se réveiller dans l'avion. L'avion...

- Naomi, c'est Effy.

Elle est dans l'avion. En train de regarder le soleil jaune, les nuages blancs et tout le bleu qu'il y a entre les deux. Elle regarde à travers le hublot. Elle n'est pas ici.

- Si tu m'entends, fais-moi un signe, juste un signe, Naomi.

- J'peux pas, croasse-t-elle, la gorge douloureuse.

Elle a besoin de boire quelque chose. Peut-être qu'à son réveil l'hôtesse de l'air lui apportera un shot de vodka. Un truc bien fort.

- J'peux pas bouger.

- Ouais, fait l'autre fille. Et tu saignes, mais genre, à fond, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit rire. C'est super rouge.

Naomi sent la rage monter en elle. Même si tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, elle n'apprécie pas le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir ce qui lui arrive, et qu'on se moque d'elle parce qu'elle est soit-disant en train de saigner. Non, on ne se moque plus de Naomi.

- Putain, c'est pas...

- Cass, intervient Effy, à l'intention de l'autre fille. Tu peux aller voir si les autres ont besoin d'aide ?

Il y a quelque chose de terrifiant dans la voix d'Effy. Elle a presque l'air inquiète, et l'ancienne Effy que Naomi connaissait ne s'inquiétait jamais. L'ancienne Effy ne montrait jamais aucun signe d'émotion.

- Oh, ouais, d'accord. C'est juste trop ouf.

Au son de sa voix, la fille paraît plus vieille qu'Effy, et Naomi s'étonne qu'elle soit si prompte à faire ce que la brune lui demande. Peut-être qu'Effy est devenue autoritaire.

Il y a comme un piétinement, puis un bruit de pas rapides et légers qui s'éloignent. Naomi se sent un peu coupable d'être soulagée de savoir que la fille joyeuse est partie. Elle déteste les gens heureux.

- C'est juste le choc. Tu iras mieux quand tu te seras remise du choc, dit Effy.

Naomi croit qu'Effy a posé une main sur son bras, mais elle n'en est pas certaine car elle ne sent pas grand chose.

- Ferme les yeux et calme-toi. Respire. Tu pourras bientôt bouger.

Naomi déglutit. Elle a horreur de ne pas avoir le contrôle, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de son propre corps. Elle décide de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément. Mais lorsqu'elle les réouvrira, elle pourra non seulement bouger, mais elle sera aussi de retour dans l'avion. C'est juste un rêve, un putain de cauchemar.

Jal. Groupe 2. Jour 1.

Assise sur un rondin de bois, elle regarde la scène qui se déroule devant elle. C'est horrible, la situation est horrible. Non seulement l'avion s'est écrasé et les a laissé échoués sur une plage, mais la moitié des passagers sont morts. Personne ne s'est occupé des cadavres pour l'instant, parce que tous ceux qui sont conscients concentrent leurs efforts sur les corps qui ont encore un pouls. C'est horrible.

Jal sait qu'elle devrait aider elle est la seule infirmière de la plage. Ce qui est vraiment bizarre, et la principale raison qui fait qu'elle est encore en train d'observer tout le monde, c'est qu'elle connaît déjà quelques uns des survivants. Ils viennent tous d'un passé qu'elle a tant essayé d'oublier. Mais Jal ne croit pas aux coïncidences. C'est bien ce qui la perturbe.

C'est idiot, vraiment. Être coincée sur une île avec cinquante morts, potentiellement huit survivants, sans nourriture, sans moyen de partir de l'île, et être inquiète de savoir qui allait lui tenir compagnie. Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela. Jal ne croit pas aux coïncidences, alors pourquoi a-t-elle été ramenée ici avec ses anciens amis du lycée ? Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées.

- Jal, c'est ça ?

Elle entend une voix l'appeler, et elle lève les yeux pour voir un type à la peau très noire marcher vers elle. Il semble avoir du mal à grimper sur la petite dune.

- Pourquoi tu es assise tout là-haut ? demande-t-il.

Elle remarque qu'il a un très fort accent, mais ne saurait pas en dire l'origine.

- Je réfléchis, c'est tout.

Jal hausse les épaules et lui fait de la place sur la bûche.

- Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. Tu es le médecin, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Tu as besoin de réfléchir.

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle, et elle se sent tout de suite plus calme. Il se tourne vers elle et lui sourit. C'est un sourire si vrai, si sincère qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. La seule chose qui le trahit, ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont doux et gentils, mais elle voit de l'inquiétude et une sorte de panique dissimulées tout au fond. Cela l'effraie encore plus.

- Je m'appelle Thomas, dit-il en tendant la main.

Jal la prend et tressaille tandis qu'il la secoue avec force.

- Et tu es Jal.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Comment tu-

- C'est la fille aux cheveux frisés qui me l'a dit. Ma... Ma-chelle.

- Michelle.

- Oui, sourit-il avec gratitude. Tu la connais ?

Jal regarde vers la plage et aperçoit immédiatement Michelle. Elle est avec le groupe de personnes agenouillées autour d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

- Nous étions au lycée ensemble, souffle-t-elle. En fait, j'étais au lycée avec la moitié des gens qui sont ici.

- Quelle coïncidence ! crie presque Thomas.

Jal sursaute et son regard revient aussitôt vers le garçon assis près d'elle.

- Moi aussi j'étais au lycée avec la moitié de ces gens ! Ils sont sympas, tu sais. Il me plaît même de penser que nous sommes encore amis.

Rien de tout cela n'a de sens. Tout est trop bizarre et fortuit.

- Enfin, c'était cool de te rencontrer, Jal.

Thomas tend la main mais cette fois, c'est lui qui attrape celle de Jal.

- Je dois retourner voir ma copine. Elle est enceinte.

Il est heureux. Fier. Jal en a mal au coeur. Elle le regarde s'éloigner pour aller s'assurer que sa petite amie et son bébé vont bien. Un autre sentiment lui étreint le coeur. La nostalgie.

Tout est trop bizarre, et Jal ne croit pas aux coïncidences. Elle réussit à se pencher en avant juste avant de vomir.

Sid. Groupe 1. Jour 1.

Son bonnet le fait transpirer. Ses lunettes glissent lentement le long de son nez. Son t-shirt lui colle à la peau. Sid déteste la chaleur, il déteste transpirer, et il déteste encore plus la façon dont ses joues brûlent sous les rayons du soleil.

- Oh, putain, marmonne l'homme debout derrière lui. Oh, putain de merde.

Anwar se répétait des injures à lui-même depuis une heure, en secouant la tête et en se frottant les sourcils.

- C'était pas censé arriver, mec. On devrait déjà être à New York, là. Ce putain d'avion devrait déjà avoir atterri, à l'heure qu'il est.

Sid continue à fixer le sable sous ses pieds. Tout ça n'était qu'un énorme foutoir. Il se rappelle avoir été assis avec Cassie dans l'avion, et qu'elle écrivait de ses doigts des mots invisibles sur sa main, tout en regardant par le hublot, dans cette transe qui lui est propre. Et puis il s'était réveillé, comme ça, le nez dans le sable, sur cette île stupide. Du sable dans la bouche, de l'eau à ses pieds et une foule de corps dispersés autour de l'avion.

Il s'était levé et avait immédiatement cherché parmi les corps jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Cassie. Elle regardait le ciel et chuchotait les formes des nuages qu'elle traçait dans le sable. Saine et sauve. Puis Effy les avait appelé pour leur demander de l'aider à vérifier les corps.

- On est coincés sur une île. Échoués sur une saleté d'île, lui dit Anwar en secouant la tête. C'est sans espoir.

- Sidney.

Le regard de Sid quitte le sable au son de la voix de Cassie.

- Sid, Effy dit qu'on devrait commencer à regarder les corps pour être sûrs que personne n'est en train de dormir. Mais, genre, la fille là-bas pleure tellement fort que je pense qu'ils se seraient déjà réveillés.

Cassie montre du doigt une fille assise au bord de l'eau en train de se frotter les yeux.

- Wahou, elle est, genre, super contrariée.

Sid acquiesce et commence à marcher en direction de l'épave de l'avion, là où tous les corps sont étendus. L'avion est couché sur le côté, dépouillé en grande partie de sa carcasse de métal. Des bagages et des vêtements sont éparpillés sur la plage. Le contraste entre les tissus colorés et le jaune terne du sable lui fait mal aux yeux, même derrière ses épaisses lunettes.

C'était la pire tâche. Vérifier les cadavres pour voir s'il y a des survivants, s'accrocher au dernier espoir de vie. Cela doit être fait, et Sid veut s'assurer que cela sera fait comme il faut. Il est paresseux, oui. Mais il fera tout pour qu'aucun corps ne soit oublié. Si quelqu'un est encore en vie, Sid le trouvera. Même si cela signifie qu'il va devoir se salir les mains. Même s'il doit y passer toute la nuit.

JJ. Groupe 2. Jour 1.

Emily est toujours inconsciente. Sa tête repose sur les genoux de JJ, et son sang macule le t-shirt de celui-ci. Il y a du sang partout, mais elle est encore en vie. Elle va s'en remettre. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il sait à propos de la jumelle, c'est que c'est une battante.

Il y a huit survivants au crash de l'avion. Lui y compris. Cela veut dire qu'approximativement 97,5% des passagers sont morts et / ou disparus. Il a fait tourner cette idée dans sa tête, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'intégrer. D'habitude, il n'est pas très chanceux, mais ses statistiques viennent de lui montrer qu'il rentre tout juste dans le pourcentage. Un autre 0,5% et ils perdraient un survivant.

- Elle est encore dans les vapes ? entend JJ derrière lui.

Il serre Emily plus fort contre lui, puis lève les yeux vers une fille aux cheveux frisés.

- Je m'appelle Michelle, au fait.

JJ envisage de tendre la main en guise de salutation, mais cela signifie qu'il devrait lâcher Emily et cela entraînerait une perte de pression sur la plaie. Et même si ce n'était qu'un peu de pression, cela pouvait faire toute la différence. Il ne prend pas le risque.

- JJ, lance-t-il, maladroit. Bon, on m'a baptisé Jonah Jeremiah Jones. Alors en fait, techniquement tu devrais m'appeler comme ça parce que c'est apparemment ce que mes parents ont imaginé que quelqu'un m'appellerait. Pourtant, personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça, même pas mes parents, alors ça veut sûrement dire que tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler par mon nom complet. Par contre tu peux choisir le premier ou le deuxième prénom si tu veux, on m'a déjà–

- JJ, est-ce que son état s'est amélioré ? interrompt Michelle, pressante.

- L'état de qui ? demande JJ, oubliant sur le coup ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Avait-il mentionné l'état de quelqu'un ? Michelle doit parler d'Emily, mais il veut être sûr. Il n'aime pas avoir l'air d'un idiot qui déblatère à propos d'un sujet sur lequel personne n'a rien demandé.

- Ta copine, dit Michelle en désignant Emily de la tête.

Il ressert sa poigne sur le t-shirt de la jeune fille et regarde les articulations de sa main devenir blanches.

- Emily ? dit-il en secouant la tête. Non. Non, ce n'est pas ma copine. Ça fait même deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vue, pas depuis le lycée. Et il a été démontré que les relations à distance tendent à se terminer au bout des huit premiers mois en moyenne. Mais elle ne pourrait pas l'être, de toute façon. Emily est homosexuelle. Et je ne suis pas une fille. Même s'il y a eu une fois au lycée où elle m'a aidé à perdre ma–

- Je peux faire venir Jal ? le coupa-t-elle au milieu de sa phrase.

Il est un peu soulagé: il a le sentiment qu'il était sur le point de révéler des détails très personnels à une parfaite inconnue.

- Elle est infirmière. Emily a l'air de saigner beaucoup.

- Oui, oui, fais-la venir. Le visage d'Emily est devenu au moins deux fois plus pâle que lorsque je l'ai trouvée.

Il regarde dans la même direction que Michelle, vers une fille qu'il suppose être Jal. Emily va s'en sortir. JJ en est certain.

Katie. Groupe 1. Jour 1.

L'eau clapote à ses pieds, atteignant lentement le bout de ses orteils avant de rejoindre la mer. Elle essuie ses yeux mais ils sont encore humides. Katie n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'elle s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Emily est partie. Elle avait passé en revue tous les corps à la recherche de cheveux rouges, des dizaines de fois, en vain.

Emily était assise juste à côté d'elle. Elle se rappelle l'avoir engueulée et lui avoir demandé de bouger son pied, parce qu'elle était trop proche. Elle était juste à sa droite, avant que Katie ne perde connaissance et se retrouve allongée sous un siège d'avion sur une île déserte. Comment avait-elle pu disparaître ? Emily est partie. Elle n'est pas morte. Katie sait qu'elle n'est pas morte. Elle le saurait, si elle était morte. Mais où est-elle ?

- Katiekins ! entend-elle brailler derrière elle.

Elle sait que c'est Cook. Cet abruti de James Cook. Katie ne veut même pas penser aux autres personnes qu'elle connaît sur l'île. Elle ne veut pas réfléchir à l'étrangeté de la situation, pour l'instant. Elle doit d'abord penser à Emily. C'est son devoir de l'avertir que cette connasse de Naomi Campbell était dans l'avion. Stupide gouine.

- Ça va ? C'est la merde hein ? demande Cook en se laissant tomber sur le sable. Je viens juste d'aider ce type là, Sid, à vérifier les corps. C'est un sacré bordel, meuf. Mais au moins tu vas bien, hein.

- Dégage, Cook, crache Katie, sans quitter la mer des yeux.

- Ok, chérie. J'essayais juste d'être sympa, hein ? dit-il en haussant les épaules, ses sourcils suivant le mouvement. Tu devrais être contente de pas être morte comme les autres, t'sais.

- Je serai soulagée quand j'aurai trouvé ma soeur, ok ? Abruti.

- Oh, merde. Emily est ici ?

Cook se relève d'un bond. Katie lève les yeux et le suit du regard, involontairement.

- T'inquiète, chérie. J'vais la trouver. Merde, on peut pas laisser Emilio toute seule là-bas. Naomi va–

- T'as pas intérêt à dire de la merde sur Emily à cette salope de Naomi Campbell, ok ?

En une seconde, Katie est debout, sur la pointe des pieds, pour tenir tête à Cook.

- C'est ma soeur, et je vais la trouver, pas cette sale gouine.

Cook lève les mains, feignant la capitulation.

- Katie, je ferai pas le con, ok. Mais si Emily est là quelque part, on a besoin de toute l'aide qu'on peut trouver. On sait même pas où on–

- Emily est ici ? murmure une faible voix derrière Katie.

Elle sait déjà qui c'est. La salope.

- C'est pas tes oignons, lâche-t-elle avec hargne par-dessus son épaule.

Naomi la fixe, le visage défait et les larmes au bord des yeux. L'inquiétude paraît la ronger.

- Wahou, hum, les gars. Effy veut nous voir. Un truc à propos d'un plan, sourit une fille blonde en montrant du doigt l'autre extrémité de la plage, plus loin que l'avion. C'est genre, méga important. Alors...

Elle hausse les épaules et s'éloigne.

- Putain de merde, marmonne Katie.

Elle sait quel est son plan. Elle va retrouver Emily. Elles vont se casser de cette île. Et ensuite, elles pourront reprendre le cours normal de leurs vies.

Tony. Groupe 2. Jour 1.

- Voilà le topo. Il manque la deuxième moitié de l'avion. Et ma soeur y est, déclare Tony en s'adressant à tous les survivants sur la plage. Nous n'avons rien de ce côté de l'avion, donc nous devrons bouger bientôt de toute façon. Je pense que si on part maintenant, nous avons de bonnes chances d'arriver de l'autre côté de l'île d'ici demain matin.

Tony regarde attentivement la foule. Cinq paires d'yeux l'observent, confus et inquiets. Quelqu'un doit bien prendre les choses en main, et personne d'autre ne semblait agir. Il connait déjà la moitié d'entre eux, de toute façon.

Michelle est la première à lever la main.

- Tony, la fille qui est avec Jal ne s'est même pas réveillée. Elle n'est pas assez bien pour pouvoir marcher jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'île. Elle a perdu trop de sang.

Tony jette un coup d'oeil à Jal et à la rousse étendue par terre. Toutes les deux, avec lui, cela fait huit survivants en tout.

- Elle pourra pas rester en vie ici. On n'a pas de nourriture. Pas d'eau potable. Pas de trousse de secours. Y'a rien ici, Chelle.

- Je la porterai, dit Maxxie.

Un garçon, qui s'était présenté un peu plus tôt comme étant Thomas, fait la même proposition.

- On la portera tous chacun notre tour, conclut Tony.

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Alors c'est bon. On se bouge dans dix minutes.

- Et les corps ? demande une fille, visiblement enceinte, près de Thomas. Ce serait super pas cool de les laisser.

Tony hausse les épaules et regarde les autres.

- On doit les laisser. On a vérifié, ils sont tous morts. Maintenant notre principale priorité, c'est de rester en vie. C'est brutal, mais vrai.

Une vague de murmures traverse le groupe.

- Dix minutes. Après on va chercher ma soeur, termine Tony.

Anwar. Groupe 1. Jour 1.

Effy a attribué des tâches à tout le monde. Il avait levé la main pour la première annoncée et avait attendu que le discours se termine. À vrai dire, Anwar ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé faire, il n'écoutait pas. Alors il reste allongé sur le sable et ferme les yeux pour réfléchir.

Cela fait quatre ans qu'il n'a pas vu Cassie, Sid ou Effy. On dirait une éternité. En fait, l'ancien Anwar aurait probablement sauté sur l'occasion de pouvoir passer un peu de temps à explorer une plage au milieu de nulle part. Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça. Ils ne sont pas en train d'explorer, et la vérité est bien plus horrible et décourageante. Il y a des cadavres. Des putains de cadavres. C'est grave. Des gens ont perdu la vie dans cet avion.

L'avion aurait dû atterir. C'est tout ce à quoi il peut penser. Ils sont tous montés à bord du même avion pour New York, et ils devraient tous ressortir du même aéroport. Anwar était en route pour une conférence à New York. Il devait y rester juste une semaine, puis rentrer chez lui.

Chez lui. Cela touche un autre point sensible. Sa femme et ses enfants, à Londres. Il n'a pas à s'inquièter juste pour lui-même il a une famille, désormais. Une femme qu'il aime et des enfants qu'il adore.

Le groupe vaque à ses occupations. Ils remplissent leurs rôles attribués sur la plage. Aucun d'entre eux n'a de famille. Anwar peut le dire juste en les regardant. Aucun d'entre eux n'a une femme et des enfants à retrouver. Parmi ses amis du lycée, il était celui que l'on imaginant le moins se caser. Mais il l'a fait. Et il est heureux.

Anwar regarde le ciel. Peut-être que son épouse est en train de faire exactement la même chose, qu'elle voit le même soleil, qu'elle dessine des yeux les mêmes nuages. Peut-être que, d'une certaine manière, ils sont encore connectés.

Emily. Groupe 2. Jour 1.

Elle est dans une grande pièce blanche. Il n'y a pas de mur, pas de plafond, pas de sol. Juste du blanc.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? lance-t-elle en faisant le tour de la pièce.

Il n'y a ni début ni fin. Elle pourrait marcher pendant des heures, si elle voulait. Elle porte des vêtements blancs, un peu comme ceux que porte un patient à l'hôpital.

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Une toux calculée résonne dans la pièce, et Emily se retourne aussitôt. Son coeur bat à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle dévisage le garçon qui lui fait face.

- Christopher, sourit-il en tendant la main.

Il a l'air d'avoir son âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Il a un sourire espiègle et ses yeux pétillent dans la clarté de la pièce.

- Est-ce que je suis morte ? demande Emily en ignorant la main tendue. Je me souviens d'un crash d'avion, et j'ai perdu connaissance et... Merde, je suis morte, c'est ça ?

Christopher rit et secoue la tête.

- Non, Emily. T'es pas morte, poupée.

Emily regarde autour d'elle, confuse.

- Alors pourquoi je suis là ? demande-t-elle en scrutant les yeux de Christopher dans l'espoir d'y trouver une réponse. Non, d'abord, où suis-je ?

- J'sais pas, j'te jure. J'appelle ça l'entre-deux. Tu peux appeler ça le putain de paradis s'tu veux, chérie.

Il sourit.

- Tu veux bien être mon petit messager ? C'est un super taf, j'te promets.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Christopher, sourit-il d'un air dragueur en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Emily ferme les yeux. Elle n'est pas habituée à être entourée par une telle clarté. Elle peut voir le bout de ses cheveux rouges se balancer sur ses épaules et le contraste commence à lui faire mal aux yeux.

- Mais, pourquoi moi ? demande-t-elle encore.

Elle entortille une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt pâle.

- Pourquoi je dois être le messager ? Personne ne m'écoute.

Christopher lui sourit avec compassion. Il plisse les yeux et plonge son regard dans le sien. Emily sent son coeur se serrer, prête à entendre le pire.

- Parce que, chérie... Tu vas pas t'en sortir.

* * *

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ? :)_

_J'essaye d'éviter les répétitions, mais c'est difficile car il y en a beaucoup dans le texte original (parce qu'en anglais les répétitions choquent moins qu'en français)... J'espère que c'est quand même agréable à lire._

_A bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre !_


End file.
